


Fuck You, Ma

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arguing, Bad Parenting, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mama Milkovich's Death, Mentions of neglect, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Protective Siblings, Suicide, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Despite the thunder roaring outside, it does little to muffle the screaming Milkovich parents having their fifth fight that day. For what reason, none of the children can answer. Maybe Laura found Terry’s drugs again. Maybe Terry discovered her last hook-up. Maybe she discovered his. Maybe Terry found out what really happened to all the booze. Who knows, who cares. What matters is they won’t shut the fuck up and the eldest Milkovich is starting to lose his patience.
Relationships: Colin Milkovich & Iggy Milkovich, Colin Milkovich & Mandy Milkovich, Colin Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mandy Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fuck You, Ma

**Author's Note:**

> Laura Milkovich never got any screen time, any backstory, or any hint of whether or not she was a good or bad parent. I absolutely love reading everybody's different interpretations of her and how there are both good and bad mama Milkovich stories. This is a bad mama Milkovich story. 
> 
> PLEASE read the tags - I know there's not a lot but some people are not good with suicide stories and this contains suicide so please don't read if you don't like the topic!
> 
> Also, check out the end notes if you want to see my headcanons about laura Milkovich!

Despite the thunder roaring outside, it does little to muffle the screaming Milkovich parents having their fifth fight that day. For what reason, none of the children can answer. Maybe Laura found Terry’s drugs again. Maybe Terry discovered her last hook-up. Maybe she discovered his. Maybe Terry found out what really happened to all the booze. Who knows, who cares. What matters is they won’t shut the fuck up and the eldest Milkovich is starting to lose his patience. 

Iggy has stopped caring about the insults and slaps being thrown back and forth between his parents, only becoming annoyed when it continues for hours on end. Especially when he’s in the middle of sorting through his stash to prepare for tomorrow’s deals. 

Colin sits a few feet away on the edge of the couch, eyes trained on the TV as he plays his video game, his only breaks being a five-second drink from his half-empty beer bottle. When they fight, Colin drinks. Only a few times when something rather loud occurs in the other room does he wince, gritting his teeth and pressing a bit too hard on his controls. 

Next to him sits Mickey, the youngest brother watching Colin play with his usual blank expression. He typically tries to shut down when they start fighting, shifting uncomfortably every time he hears one parent hit the other, assuming his father is the one doing the hitting. Out of the four, Mickey is the closest to their mother for some unknown reason, given as he tells her absolutely nothing anymore. Not after when he went to her about his confusing thoughts regarding men a few years back. 

Mandy sits across from Iggy on the floor, her homework sitting in front of his bagged drugs and bottles. She writes a few answers down, tapping her pen idly against the paper. She keeps glancing down the hallway, face twisted in disturbance at their parents’ words. 

Four heads turn sharply at a rather loud crash, quickly followed by more screaming and cursing and slapping. Iggy huffs and picks up his bag, shoving his stash away. “Let’s go get some fucking drinks.”

Colin looks at him and hums in agreement, shutting off his game. Mickey and Mandy shrug and get up to grab their coats, the rain still pouring hard outside. Iggy goes to his and Colin’s room to hide his bag under his bed, shuffling through his dresser for Mickey and Mandy’s fake IDs he got made for them. Mickey is seventeen and Mandy is sixteen - obviously underage for drinking. If Kev at the Alibi didn’t know them well enough to know their real ages, they’d just go there. Until Mickey’s at least eighteen, they have to stick with the fake IDs at the bar downtown. 

They load up in Iggy’s car, quiet the whole way to the bar. The bartender only looks at Iggy’s ID before he takes his money, giving them each a beer. Mandy finds them a booth and they all sit in silence, working through their beers. Colin finishes first and orders another round, not holding back on his drinking tonight. 

On Iggy’s third beer, Colin decides to break the silence, words a bit slow. “Who’s that redhead always coming around, Mands?”

Mandy looks up, mildly surprised by the question. “You mean Ian?”

Iggy makes a face. “Ian? Didn’t you say an Ian raped you? That him?”

Mandy’s cheeks tinge pink in shame, looking down at her drink. “Uh- well, yeah, that’s him, but he didn’t rape me. I just said that to get back at him for something.”

“What the fuck, Mandy?” Iggy scolds. “That’s not cool.”

“Yeah, I already lectured her for that,” Mickey says dully, though his eyes sparkle with amusement. “You’re dating him, right?”

Mandy shrugs. “Maybe I am.”

Colin and Iggy look at each other, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Right,” Iggy says slowly. “You two still going to class and shit?”

“Yeah,” Mandy answers. Mickey looks down.

“Mick.”

“What?” Mickey mutters.

Colin sighs, leaning against his hand. “You stopped going to school?”

“Don’t see why I need to,” Mickey grumbles out. “You guys didn’t finish.”

Iggy sighs heavily. “To be fair, Terry pulled me from school after he made me quit ROTC. Colin got expelled.”

“Yeah, dumbass,” Mandy sneers.

Mickey glares at her before he looks at Iggy again. “Why do I need to finish high school?”

“Wanna end up like dad?” Colin asks bitterly. 

Mickey is quiet for a few moments. “No…” he mutters. 

“Then go back to fucking school,” Colin grumbles, finishing his glass. 

Mickey nods reluctantly. Iggy hums and lets the subject drop, finishing his drink as well. 

The house is dead quiet when the siblings enter, the rain still pitter-pattering outside. Colin groans and flops down onto the couch, a bit drunk after ordering a few vodkas. Mandy immediately disappears into her room while Mickey trails into the kitchen for a snack. Iggy pauses in the hallway and peers into his parents’ room, finding Terry snoring in bed. He frowns when he doesn’t see Laura - probably out finding some hook-up to make her feel better. Iggy shakes his head, going into his room to change out of his clothes. 

Mickey tosses his jacket and bag of chips into his room, rubbing his face with a tired sigh as he heads for the bathroom. He could use a shower. 

The moment he opens the door and flicks on the light, he stops dead in his tracks. In the bathtub lies his mother, her neck and below completely submerged in blood-red water. 

Mickey’s throat tightens, taking a few steps back until his back hits the wall. He opens and closes his mouth, heart beginning to race. He can’t be seeing this, right? This can’t be real. _It’s not real._

“Iggy,” Mickey breathes out, snapping out of his trance. He starts breathing fast, turning and running for Iggy’s room. “Iggy!”

“What?” Iggy asks, turning to look at his younger brother. When he sees the stricken, terrified expression on his face, his annoyance disappears. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Mom… she’s…” Mickey trails off, voice impossibly tight. Iggy frowns and slowly moves past him, noticing the bathroom door open and heading towards it. When he sees their mother soaking in her blood, he rushes forward to her side. 

“Shit shit! Call 911!” he shouts, reaching into the tub to grab her shoulders. The water sloshes at the disturbance, spilling over the edge and painting the floor red. Mandy comes to Mickey’s side and gasps, covering her mouth and quickly scrambling for her phone. Colin comes up on Mickey’s other side, eyes widening at the sight. 

“H-Hi, yes, it’s my mom,” Mandy says shakily. “I think she cut herself o-or something. She’s in the tub a-and it’s red.” 

Mickey presses against the wall, watching Iggy lift their mother up enough so her collar bones were above the water. He presses his fingers to her neck, gritting out “Dammit, mom! Wake up!”

Mandy drops their address to the caller, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. Colin rubs his face, glancing between Iggy and Mandy so he doesn’t have to stare at their mother. Iggy slowly sits back on his heels, his hands falling at his sides limply, He turns and looks at his younger siblings, face pained as he shakes his head.

Mandy drops her phone and covers her face, turning and leaning heavily into Mickey. He wraps his arms around her automatically, his stricken expression turning blank. Colin swallows and shakes his head, moving to block their view of their mother - their _dead_ mother. He rubs Mandy’s back, meeting Mickey’s eyes. His younger brother looks away, pressing his nose to Mandy’s hair. 

They don’t speak even as the sirens draw closer and park outside their house.

Suicide.

Despite Colin’s previous accusations that Terry killed her, it was determined very quickly she killed herself. She apparently downed a whole bottle of vodka after Terry passed out, stripped herself for a nice bath, and cut open her wrists, her arms, and even her legs. It didn’t take long for her to bleed out.

The funeral is held just three days later, Terry and Laura’s families coming to town to say their goodbyes - though, the Milkovichs really just came for the free booze. Terry was the only one on his side that spoke, simply saying she was only good for bringing his children to this world. Laura’s family wasn’t too happy about that and an argument started between him and her father. 

In the end, the four children remained in the chairs in front of the stand holding her urn, listening to the families talk and argue out in the dining room. Mandy dressed up in her least slutty dress, hair pulled back into a tight bun. Iggy and Colin put together the best they could find - white dress-shirts, black dirty jeans and jackets. Iggy’s had a hood which earned him a few distasteful glances from his mother’s side of the family. Mickey stuck to a black button-up and jeans. 

Colin stands first, moving forward and picking up Laura’s urn. He turns it in his hands, clicking his tongue as he examines it. When he looks back at his siblings, they all stand with him, slipping out the door away from the dining area holding their family. 

It’s not a far walk to the edge of Lake Michigan. Iggy flicks out a cigarette and lights it up, taking a slow drag before handing it to Mickey. They pass the stick around, sitting down on a wide dock hovering over the water’s edge. Mandy slips her shoes off, her toes grazing the water. Mickey hikes his knees up close to his chest, resting his elbows on them. Colin sits with his legs crossed while Iggy joins Mandy in dangling his feet in the water, leaving his shoes on. No one talks, simply enjoying the smoke being passed around. 

When Mandy stubs out the last bit of the cigarette, Colin sighs and looks down at the urn sitting in his lap. “What should we do now?”

Mandy and Mickey look at Iggy, silently agreeing he should decide. Iggy purses his lips, thinking that over before he gets to his feet and starts digging through his pockets. He finally pulls out a necklace - dog tags dangling from it. They weren’t real as he never finished ROTC, but Laura got them for him after he got accepted. His name was engraved on one while her’s was engraved on the other. He takes the urn from Colin and pops open the lid, dropping the tags into her ashes. The siblings watch silently as he seals it back up. Iggy sighs heavily and looks over the water, reeling his arm back and chucking the urn into the air. 

Colin stands when the urn disappears into the water with a loud splash, digging through his pockets as well. He tugs out a bracelet - one he never wore - that his mother gave him years ago as an apology for not stopping Terry from beating him up after he got caught by the police. His mother was always shit with apologies.

He looks at his siblings and sighs, reeling back and throwing it into the water. Mandy bites her lip and reaches down, slipping off a golden ring from her forefinger - apparently the engagement ring Terry gave Laura when they were actually in love or something. Laura gave it to her when Terry started sleeping around. Mandy gets to her feet and rolls it between her fingers, smiling weakly before she tosses it into the water, watching it disappear into the dark depths. 

The three look at Mickey as he stands, unsure of what he’ll do. He stares out into the water for a moment, face twisting with pain as his hand starts to dig through his pocket, hesitantly pulling out a locket. He looks down at the object, running his thumb over the engraved words _”Mommy loves you more”_ over the silver locket, clicking it open and staring down at the only baby picture that ever exists of him. His mother looked relatively happy in it, smiling down at his one-day-old self. God, he’s always been small, huh?

“You were always her favorite, y’know,” Mandy mutters bitterly, looking down at the picture as well. “Dunno why. She called all three of you the spitting image of dad.”

Iggy tries not to scowl while Colin just rolls his eyes. Mickey grimaces but nods, clicking the locket shut with a sigh. He reels back and throws the locket as far as he can, the tension leaving his shoulders when it disappears into the water with a soft plop. Iggy cocks his head, only mildly surprised Mickey actually threw it. The youngest brother sighs heavily and nods his head, gaze dull but expression relaxed. “Fuck you, ma.” 

Colin snorts, a stupid grin appearing on his face as he throws up a middle finger to the sky. Mandy’s lips twitch in amusement while Iggy chuckles, the wave of soft laughter making Mickey smile as well. 

Finally, after watching the water lap gently with the wind, the four siblings turn and leave the dock without another word, leaving behind the remains of the woman who left them years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So my personal headcanon with Laura is that she was a neglectful mother who basically stood by watching Terry abuse her children. She drank and she slept around, only showing enough affection to make it seem like she was better than Terry to her children. Mickey was her favorite for an unknown reason and he was semi-close to her growing up - however, as I slightly mentioned in the story, she reacted harshly when he came out to her and he lost all trust in her (which also adds to his inner homophobia).
> 
> I'm not sure yet how she feels towards her other kids, but so far, I headcanon she sees Terry in Colin the most, which makes him her most hated child. Colin knows this and this adds to his drinking problem I very heavily hinted at in this story. I think after Iggy was pulled from ROTC/school, she lost her love for him, as if that was the only thing about him she could be proud of. Mandy was definitely her second favorite and probably showered her with a lot of girly things when she was younger, but lost her interest in her when Mandy didn't like the stuff. Maybe this caused Mandy to try and become girly to get her mom's attention again, but it didn't work. 
> 
> Idk, that's what I have so far. It might change, it might not. 
> 
> Anywho! If you have any requests, please comment them below!


End file.
